


Listener

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e09 The Measure of a Man, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tasha offers to lend an ear.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Kudos: 29





	Listener

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day twenty: “You could talk about it, you know?”

“You could talk about it, you know. If you needed to talk.”

Data turned. He had been distracted, and so had not registered Tasha’s approach. The room was empty apart from the two of them; Data’s farewell party had lost its appeal upon receiving the news that he would not actually be allowed to resign from Starfleet, and people had trickled out, some with apologies and looks of pity or contrition, others showing signs of anger. The captain had been the latter, and he had assured Data that he would do whatever he could to resolve the problem. Which left Data staring out the window at the stars beyond. Alone, except for Tasha.

She leaned back against the table, folding her arms across her chest and hugging them. “It’s just not fair.”

Data considered. “I do not believe I ‘need to talk,’” he said. “Captain Picard intends to petition on my behalf. He is a skilled negotiator.”

“Yeah, but…” Tasha shook her head, pushing off from the table. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

“I am an android. I am not capable of being affected emotionally.” Data hesitated, and then allowed, “But I do not want any of the options I have been given. And you are right. I do not believe it is fair.”

“I mean, what are you even going to tell them?” Tasha let out a frustrated, humorless laugh. “How do you prove the sentience of a machine?” She flinched. “No offense.”

Data did not remind her that he was not capable of taking offense. Instead he turned to the stars again. “I have debated the question of my own sentience before.”

“Did you win?”

Humor was still elusive to Data. Although he believed the question was an attempt at a joke, to lighten the situation, he did not react. “I have never come to a conclusion. I have studied the philosophies of seventy-two different cultures, but none were able to provide an answer.”

A hand touched his elbow, and Data looked down as Tasha wound her arms around him. It was not the first time she had sought physical comfort – platonic and otherwise – from him, and so he encouraged the touch, resting a hand on her shoulder. Watching her, Data was struck by the consistency of the picture they made. A matching pair of yellow operations uniforms. Tasha’s blonde hair and his gold-tinted skin. His eyes even matched, and although hers were a more natural shade, Data had once considered the irrational thought that, if he had been born human, his eyes would be blue like hers.

“I hope you win,” Tasha murmured. She buried her face against his shirt. “I don’t want them to break you.”

“I would prefer that as well.” Data fell silent, thinking, and then asked, “Tasha? If the nature of our relationship comes up, what should I say?”

She frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“I assume Captain Picard will reference my capacity to form bonds as evidence of my personhood. Geordi, for example, is my best friend. But our relationship is more complicated, and I would like to respect your privacy.”

Tasha looked at him. She seemed very intent on his eyes, as if looking for something behind them. Data had nothing to offer. She must have found it anyway, because the corner of her mouth lifted into a tiny smile. “Tell them the truth, Data. That we’re close. Intimate.” She pressed a kiss to his shoulder and rested her cheek there. “I think that’s the best word for it, don’t you?”

“It is accurate,” Data agreed. He paused. “I am sorry.”

“For what?”

“You indicated you wanted our relationship to be private. You expressed concern over how people might treat you, if they knew we were involved.”

“It was stupid.”

“It was a valid concern.” Data reflected on the young scientist who wanted to take him apart like any other machine. “There are many people who would not understand.”

Tasha was silent, and Data fell silent too. They watched the stars together, still wrapped around each other like a binary system.

Finally, Tasha said, “The captain will win. He has to.”

It was an emotional statement, one without a factual basis, but Data did not point this out. Instead, he nodded, and watched the stars.


End file.
